


Prince of Winter

by TellHipHopImLiterate



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Ice Powers, M/M, Winter, winter powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellHipHopImLiterate/pseuds/TellHipHopImLiterate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongup has always loved winter. He loved the snow, the ice-y coldness, and even the frigid winter nights. However, it seems that Jongup will figure out why he loves winter so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awildneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildneko/gifts).



> So this was supposed to be a christmas present, but I got side tracked and now it's a very late christmas present. Happy holidays!

The first snow fell softly on the cold, hard ground. Jongup looked up at the sky and saw the remaining snow falling from the sky.

"Jongup!" someone called out.

He turned around and saw Yongguk starring at him, with his coat clinging onto his slender body and a pair of boots strapped on to his feet. He was shivering from the frigid cold and his cheeks were tinged red.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing out here," Yongguk called out, waddling towards him

"It doesn't feel cold," Jongup commented, playing around with his snowflake necklace. The snowflake was silver, with six points to make the snowflake with a rather thin chain.

"You're a weird child. You could probably sleep out here and not get hypothermia," he commented.

"I did that once. The sisters weren't very happy with that," Jongup reminded.

Yongguk said nothing. Jongup continued staring up at the sky. The clouds were getting darker and darker, but Jongup didn't care much.

"Come on, let's head inside. It's going to get darker and even though you don't mind the cold, but there's a huge storm coming in," Yongguk told him.

Jongup sighed, but followed the older inside anyway. He didn't want to worry him. He entered inside the rather warm house and sat down on the couch.

"I made hot chocolate, if you want some," Yongguk offered as he took off his boots and coat, and then made his way towards the kitchen.

"Oh, yes please. I need something warm," Jongup said.

Jongup took off his own jacket, but he kept the turtleneck sweater on. He pulled the sleeves over his hands and continued playing around with his necklace. He sort of remembered his time at the orphanage, how the other kids used to pick on him, how no parent wanted some kid that was resistant to the cold and a weak immune system during the summer. Jongup remembered how one kid was pretty much pushing his face into the snowy ground when his savior rescued him. When he was six, Yongguk became his first friend.

He smelt chocolate and snapped out of his thoughts quickly. He looked up and saw Yongguk presenting him a cup of hot chocolate. Jongup accepted the mug and smiled warmly at him.

"Were you in your thoughts again?" Yongguk asked him.

"I'm always in my thoughts. That's why so many people think I'm lost most of the time," Jongup answered.

Yongguk only chuckled. He moved towards the couch and sat next to the younger.

"And what, pray tell, were you thinking about?" Yongguk asked.

"Nothing of great importance," Jongup answered, waving his hand in dismissal.

Jongup took a sip of his hot chocolate and felt the warm liquid running through his stomach. He needed something warm.

"You look blissful," Yongguk commented.

"Shut up and put the fireplace on," Jongup demanded.

He felt the side where Yongguk was on the couch shift and he looked up. He saw Yongguk setting his own mug down and putting the logs inside the fireplace. He turned on the gas and used a lighter to light the fireplace. Jongup saw the flames engulf the wood and he felt rather toasty and warm.

"Now cuddle me!" Jongup ordered.

"If you sweat again, I'm not cuddling you for the rest of the night," Yongguk told him.

Jongup stuck his tongue out at him as the elder sat next to him. Yongguk wrapped his arms around Jongup and held him close to the side of his body. Jongup leaned into the older's touch and closed his eyes. The feeling of the warm home and the fireplace keeping his body warm, he instantly fell asleep, nestled into Yongguk's arms.

* * *

 

The morning light created a serene moment when Jongup woke up and looked out the window. The snow was perfectly white and gorgeous against the soft light.

"Jongup, it's early. Go back to bed," he heard Yongguk call out.

"But there's snow to be played in!" Jongup whined, looking at his friend from the bed.

Most people thought it weird that Yongguk slept in his bed. Jongup thought it was normal, as it was how they used to sleep back at the orphanage.

"If you go back to bed, we'll play when we wake up at a decent hour," Yongguk grumbled, already falling back asleep.

Jongup pouted, but sighed and crawled back to bed. He pulled the covers up and snuggled closer to Yongguk's chest, but he didn't feel tired. He just felt… excited. The snow looked so soft outside, and it didn't help that the morning sun made it look so inviting.

Jongup lightly crawled out of bed and tiptoed towards his closet and changed into his winter gear. It mostly consisted of a long sleeve shirt, a dark green hoodie, a pair of jeans, and his Jordans. He slipped on his gloves and began to make his way out of the house. He smelled the air when he opened the door. It smelled so clean, yet there was a hint of winter that he couldn’t place anywhere else. He closed the door behind him and made his way towards the soft, clean snow.

"Every year, I swear to god," he heard Yongguk mutter.

"You didn't have to follow me, you know," Jongup told him, grabbing a patch of snow and rolling it up in a ball.

"Of course I do. If I don't, you'd be shirtless in this snow," Yongguk stated.

"Oh come on, that was once and I was feeling rather warm," Jongup corrected.

Yongguk gave him a small smile and grabbed his own patch of snow. Jongup was faster and quickly threw his own snowball at Yongguk's face. Yongguk gasped and threw his own in the younger's face, but missed.

"Come on, Yongguk! I thought I taught you better than that," Jongup taunted.

During the taunt, Jongup was hit in the face with a snowball and quickly wiped the snow from his face.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Yongguk asked innocently.

"You're dead," Jongup told him.

The two soon began their own battle of a snowball fight. Meanwhile, up on a snowy hill where they wouldn't be seen, someone was watching intensely to their interaction.

"We have the target locked," he said into his walkie-talkie.

" _Excellent. Make sure he's not out of your sight_ ," a female voice responded.

"What of the other human? What do you wish for me to do with him?" the man asked.

It was silent on the other end for a while.

" _Exterminate him_ ," she ordered.

"Yes, your majesty," he responded.

* * *

 

"Ha! I win!" Jongup shouted, proudly gloating.

"That's not fair! You practically sleep in the snow," Yongguk responded, panting heavily.

"Excuses, excuses. Now come on! I wanna make a snowman," Jongup said, grabbing a handful of snow.

"Are you wearing fingerless gloves?" Yongguk asked.

"Are you surprised?" Jongup asked.

Yongguk said nothing as he began to help the younger make a snowman, but making his own.

"I need to get the sunglasses, scarves, and the knitted hats the sisters gave us when we were younger," Yongguk said, going inside the house to get the items.

"Get the orange one! That one was pretty gross," Jongup called out.

Yongguk gave him a thumbs up and entered inside.

Jongup continued to perfect his own snowman. However, something didn't seem right about the snowman. He bent down to pick up snow and got back up, to realize that half of his snowman was gone.

"What the…?" Jongup questioned.

He looked around the snowman and looked up. No one was around. Yongguk was still looking for accessories, so it couldn't have been him. He looked around the snowman, but couldn't see why his snowman was decapitated.

"I came back with-"

Jongup looked up from his spot and saw Yongguk carrying the items in both arms. He looked a bit confused with Jongup's snowman, who didn't have a head or a body.

"I could've sworn your snowman was a lot bigger," Yongguk said, staring at the snowman.

"It was! I swear!" Jongup shouted as he continued staring at his now fallen snowman.

"Well, we can make another one. The snow isn't going to go away until the spring. Besides, we need to take a picture with them, as always," Yongguk told him.

"But mine is all ruined now!" Jongup whined, pouting.

"Then I'll help you make a new one. Stop pouting," Yongguk stated.

Jongup humphed and got back to work to make his snowman again. He bent down to get more snow and when he stood back up, the snow already melted.

"Now someone is just messing with me," Jongup stated, glaring hard at the snow.

"I'm sure it's nothing-"

Jongup saw a shadow underneath his legs and turned to look up. He gasped at the man in front of him, with his white and silver armor and his silver sword.

"I am the Winter's Soldier. You will come with me in the name of the queen," the man ordered, pointing his sword at him.

Jongup stood there, terrified. His voice was a lot deeper than Yongguk's, and a lot taller than he expected.

"Jongup!" he heard Yongguk shouting.

Soon, he was pulled along with Yongguk, towards the house. However, before they could get inside, the large sword blocked their path so they couldn't get inside.

"You will come with me," the man said again, grabbing hold of Jongup's sweater.

"Let go!" Jongup shouted, clawing at the man to let him go.

He saw a snowball hitting the armored knight in the face. The man was stunned for a minute, loosening his grip on Jongup's sweater. Jongup quickly escaped and ran towards Yongguk, who threw his last snowball and ran with him. The two looked behind them and saw the knight trailing behind him, but it didn't seem like he was running. More like walking, but the speed he was walking in frightened the two.

"We need to hide somewhere," Yongguk panted as the two kept running.

The two hid behind an alleyway and clutched onto each other.

_Somewhere safe. Somewhere safe. Somewhere safe._

Jongup continued chanting it in his head while closing his eyes tightly. Yongguk looked down and saw his snowflake necklace glowing white. Next thing he knew, he wasn't in an alleyway anymore.

Meanwhile, the silver knight walked towards the alleyway they were in before and stared at the spot.

"The boy's powers are awakening," the knight said.

" _Find him. Before he begins to understand his power_ ," the queen ordered.

"Yes, your majesty."

* * *

 

The two found themselves in a grassy landscape, with hardly any snow around them. The two were a bit confused, as it's winter and there was usually snow. Jongup felt intense warmth and sneezed.

"Where are we?" Jongup asked.

"No idea, but your necklace," Yongguk pointed out.

Jongup looked down at his necklace and saw that it was glowing white. He looked around and saw a shabby looking house in the middle of the field.

"There's a house over there. Maybe there's someone living there," Jongup said.

The two made their way towards the house quickly. They were afraid that whoever was after Jongup would find him soon. When the two walked up to the door, Jongup quickly pounded on the door and waited for someone to open. Yongguk kept looking behind them, making sure no one followed them. Jongup heard someone walking towards them while Yongguk had his back towards the younger, shielding him from potential danger. Jongup heard the door open and he looked to see who it was.

He was a bit taller than him, with shaggy black hair and apple cheeks. He looks so drained, yet angry.

"Who are you and why are you at my door?" the man asked them.

"Please, you have to help! My necklace! It led me to you," Jongup answered, holding up his necklace as proof.

The man stared at the glowing white snowflake necklace. Jongup saw him looking at him, and then the necklace, and then back to him.

"Fine. Come in. Quickly, before they find you," the man hissed.

The two quickly entered inside the stranger's home and let out a sigh of relief.

"So who's after you?" the man asked.

"They said something about Winter's Soldier and we both thought of something different," Yongguk answered.

The man only hummed as he walked towards the kitchen. Yongguk and Jongup took off their shoes and followed the man towards the kitchen.

"The Winter's Soldier, or the Frozen Army, are the queen's men. They mostly follow her orders until the crowned prince takes over," the man explained.

Jongup looked at Yongguk, who was also a bit confused.

"I'm sorry, frozen army?" Jongup questioned.

"Yes. They mostly protect the palace. I wonder what they're doing all the way out here," the man muttered.

"So, you know what's going on?" Yongguk asked.

"Bits and pieces. They're looking for someone that the queen deems a threat. She doesn't like anybody challenging her, and she thinks you will," the man said.

"Who are you?" Jongup asked him.

"Me? My name is Youngjae. I was once part of the queen's winter army until my fatal accident. She banished me into the mortal world, where I will live my day as an immortal. That's why I live in this house, away from civilization. You, however, are a curious one. You don't age, your powers have yet to form, and your structure is peculiar, too," Youngjae said, studying Jongup carefully.

Jongup began to grow a bit uncomfortable, and it didn't help that he could feel Yongguk's jealousy from across the room.

"What exactly are you saying?" Yongguk demanded. Jongup loves him. He really does. Sometimes, it makes him wonder why he loves him in the first place.

"Judging by his age and the scar on his neck, it is to assume that the winter knights is after you. Tell me, do you feel rather indifferent to the cold?" Youngjae asked.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, I don't feel anything. What most people proclaim as cold, I feel fine," Jongup answered.

"You said that if you can, you can live in Antarctica," Yongguk pointed out.

Yongguk had a point.

"Then what about the summer?" Youngjae asked.

"I get sick really easily. Sometimes I have to stay indoors so that I won't get sick that often," Jongup answered.

Youngjae hummed in response. He saw the necklace glowing dim, meaning that the magic it had was powering down.

"When you were younger, did you ever experience crazy happenings? Like accidentally freezing something or snow suddenly appearing out of nowhere?" Youngjae asked.

Jongup thought about it. He doesn't really remember much. He remembered that he wanted a snow day badly, and the next day it happened, but other than that, nothing extraordinary happened.

"Just the time when I really wanted a snow day," Jongup confessed.

"Maybe your friend remembers something?" Youngjae asked again.

The two turned to look at Yongguk, who seemed to be looking out the window.

"Well, when Jongup was maybe eight years old, there was a kid picking on him about his necklace or something. When we went back inside after recess was over, the bully's teddy bear was frozen. In fact, most of the kids that picked on Jongup had their toys frozen," Yongguk recalled.

Youngjae hummed and went into the kitchen to make himself something.

"It is possible, but he could very well be the prince of winter," Youngjae concluded.

"I'm not a prince! I was never one! If I was a prince, why would my parents give me up?" Jongup snapped.

"But they didn't. See, before any of us were born, there was a story passed around from village to village. There were two sisters named Hyeri and Soobin. Soobin was the oldest, and Hyeri was the youngest, so it was natural that when the king and queen pass on, Soobin would take the throne. Soobin was married first, but she couldn't conceive an heir, something that Hyeri thought it would be her advantage to take. Hyeri bore a son, and many people believed that she would be queen, but the council declined, saying that when Soobin dies, then Hyeri or her son would take the throne. Two years after the decision, Soobin became pregnant. In the winter months, she bore a son, and it was said that children born in the winter months would become strong than those born in the summer months. No one knows for sure. About two years after the prince of winter's birth, rumor has it that Hyeri hatched a plan to make sure that she becomes the queen of winter.

"About two months after the prince's birthday, there was a fire. The king, queen, and the son didn't make it, but legend has it that the prince survived. Queen Soobin had her nanny take her son to play with his cousin. When the nanny saw what happened to the king and queen, she smuggled the prince to somewhere safe. She took him to the mortal world, where she and the prince stayed at the orphanage until the prince grew," Youngjae explained.

Jongup furrowed his eyebrows. He remembered seeing ice everywhere, but he always thought it was a dream. He remembered visions of a woman with soft brown eyes and hair, with a gentle smile and high cheeks.

"No. No, it can't be me. My parents died in a fire when I was a baby. I was born in this world," Jongup told him.

"It was a theory. I wonder," Youngjae said, staring at his necklace.

Before the two could react, Youngjae quickly snatched the necklace off of Jongup's neck and snapped the chain. Jongup clutched onto where his necklace should've been. All of a sudden, he felt cold all over his body. He felt a gust of wind leaving from his body and he felt so cold. This was the first time that he ever shivered from the cold.

"What did you do to him?" he heard Yongguk demand.

"It's his transformation. Children usually undergo this when they're young," Youngjae explained.

Transformation? He was in so much pain. He cried out in pain and collapsed on the floor. He felt Yongguk picking him up and cradling him like a small child. Jongup opened his eyes and stared into Yongguk's dark brown eyes.

"Jongup, your hair. Your eyes," Yongguk whispered.

Jongup stood up, and even though he felt like he was in excruciating pain, he had to see what Yongguk was talking about. He found a mirror and he saw what Yongguk meant.

His dark brown hair changed into silver white, falling just below his ears. His eyes that used to be dark brown were now icy blue. His skin was different, too. Instead of the tan skin he had, he looks so pale and so sickly.

"The skin usually changes first during the transformation. After a while, the eyes go next and the hair is a hit and miss. It'll either be white forever or it'll be your original color," Youngjae said.

"You… you did this!" Jongup shouted.

"I didn't do anything. I merely took off your power source. It was weakening you. You're more powerful than anything ever before. The snowflake was making you blend in with the humans," Youngjae explained.

Jongup felt an ever growing power inside him. He hesitantly walked outside, with Yongguk and Youngjae following right behind him. Jongup took a deep breath and extended his arms out. He felt something shot out of his hands and saw snow all around him. It looked so clean and bright.

"I… It's snow," Jongup said, laughing happily.

He looked over at Yongguk and Youngjae. Youngjae looked proud about this, while Yongguk looked completely worried. Suddenly, the clouds began to come in quickly. The clouds soon turned dark and thunder was heard.

"Shit, they found you. You need to get to the ice palace," Youngjae told them, ushering them inside.

"But, how did they find him?" Yongguk asked.

"It must've been the snowflake necklace. They must've followed him through his new powers," Youngjae answered, grabbing two jackets and throwing it to them.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Jongup asked, putting on his coat.

"I can't. The queen made sure of that. I have to give you two as much time as I can. Now go!" Youngjae ordered.

"Go where?" Yongguk demanded.

Youngjae took out a snow globe that was the size of his palm and threw it at the wall. The two stared at each other like he was crazy. Soon, the wall began to open up and out came a perfect gleam of a gorgeous ice castle that the two has ever seen.

"It's not going to be much, but the ice palace can help you. Find Prince Daehyun. He'll be able to help you guys," Youngjae told them, pushing the two into the portal.

After the portal was sealed, the door was banged open. Youngjae turned his head and saw the winter's soldier ready to aim.

"You're too late. Tell the queen that she's too late," Youngjae told him.

"Oh, but you were part of the plan all this time. You lead them straight to her and now she'll make sure that he will be exterminated," he said.

Youngjae felt so foolish. Why didn't he think of this in the first place?

"Now for your treason, you will come with me," the soldier said.

Youngjae was soon hit with the stunners and passed out, seeing the soldier's face one last time.

* * *

 

The two landed hard on top of whatever surface they landed on. They both got up and rubbed their sour shoulders.

"I hate being transported," Yongguk muttered.

"I feel sick," Jongup commented.

The two took in their surroundings and saw that the entire palace was made of ice, like what Youngjae had said. They heard the clicks of a woman's heel and turned around. Jongup and Yongguk stared at the woman that descended the stairs. The two backed away as she was coming closer to them. Something about her was so intimidating and frightening, yet they wanted to be in her presence.

"There were rumors that the lost prince would arrive to us," the woman announced.

Jongup felt his heart squeeze. So Youngjae was right. He was a prince. Yet why didn't he believe any of them?

"My dear nephew, how much you've grown. I remember when you were only a babe. And who is this?" the woman asked, walking towards them.

"M-my friend, Yongguk. Who are you?" Jongup asked.

Something about her was familiar, but he couldn't place where.

"I am Queen Hyeri, queen of this Winter Lands. I am also your auntie," the woman said.

Jongup raised an eyebrow. Something about her was off, something that he really didn't trust.

"I know it's a bit hard to take in, but it is true. I'm sure that as time goes, you will learn to trust in me," Queen Hyeri told him.

"Mother, I heard someone coming in. What was-"

A much younger man stepped into the room and stared at the two in confusion. The newcomer has black hair, with dark brown eyes and tanned skin. There was a mole that was just underneath his eye, and soft plush lips.

"Mother, who are they?" the man asked.

"Your cousin, my son. Meet Jongup and his friend…"

Jongup elbowed Yongguk in the stomach to let him introduce himself.

"Uh, Yongguk, your highness," Yongguk introduced, obviously confused at what he was supposed to do.

"My cousin? You told me he was burned at the fire many moons ago," the prince said, staring at his mother.

"Well, it seems that your dear cousin has survived, meaning that when he comes of age, he will soon take the throne," Queen Hyeri said.

Daehyun only nodded his head and looked over at his lost cousin. Jongup felt a bit uncomfortable at being stared at.

"The people will not like this change, mother. They already trust me. They won't be able to trust him as much," Daehyun explained.

The queen hummed in response. Jongup grabbed hold of Yongguk's arm and tried to hide himself behind him.

"Will you stop!" Yongguk hissed.

"I got it! A royal wedding! Between Prince Daehyun and the newly found Prince Jongup," the queen announced.

"But, we're cousins. Isn't that strange?" Jongup questioned.

"Nonsense! We all have done it before! Besides, Daehyun is of marriageable age. It'll be perfect!" the queen stated.

Jongup looked up at Daehyun, who didn't seem to be the slightest pleased. Then again, neither was Jongup.

* * *

 

Daehyun stormed up into his room and slammed the door. That woke up his sleeping guest.

"My prince?" his quest questioned.

"Not now, Junhong. Apparently, my cousin decided to make himself known after all these years and now suddenly I'm marrying him? Is my mother mad?" Daehyun shouted.

He felt a pair of familiar arms wrapped around his waist and a familiar weight on his shoulder.

"Your mother is trying to do what is best. Who knows, maybe your cousin doesn't wish to be of royalty. And even so, I will keep you around to make you happy," Junhong told him, gently kissing his neck.

Daehyun let out a soft sigh and intertwined his fingers with the younger's.

"You know my mother. She'll never allow us together, even if you do hide yourself well. She doesn't even approve of this relationship now," Daehyun said, turning himself around so his chest was with Junhong's bare chest.

"I don't care. I want to be with you and only you. It was how it was started and that is how it shall end. I don't care what your mother thinks of it," Junhong said.

Daehyun smiled fondly and gently caressed the younger male's cheek.

"You are stubborn as anything, my love. I'm sorry for awakening you," Daehyun said.

"It's fine, for as long as you lay with me," Junhong offered.

Daehyun accepted and the two crawled into bed, with Junhong wrapping himself around the prince to keep him warm.

* * *

 

"You were to exterminate the boy!" the queen shouted.

"My men did everything you asked of them. The boy simply found a way around us," General Himchan stated.

The queen slapped him hard across the face. Himchan felt nothing, just as the queen has asked. The queen stared at his face. Himchan's once handsome face was now sunken and tired. It looked so drained that the queen almost felt sorry for draining him.

"Forget it! I'll just do it myself. Leave!" the queen shouted.

General Himchan bowed to her and soon left the quarters. Queen Hyeri paced around the room and fiddled with her fingers. Then, an idea popped inside her head. She took a ladder and looked at all the potions and poisons that she created when she was younger. Her older sister never had the knack for potions, for she was the Queen of Winter, and powerful at that since she was born in the winter months. Hyeri was, too, but by only two days shy before spring. Hyeri grabbed what she was looking for a grinned.

It was a potion Hyeri was working on for ages. It was a simple spell to place someone into a deep sleep for eternity. The only way to awaken them is a kiss from their first ever kiss. She thinks that Jongup never had his first kiss, so it'll be perfect. Besides, no one must know of this either way. The plan was perfect.

* * *

 

"I want to go home!" Jongup yelled into the open air.

"We can't. At least, not yet," Yongguk told him.

"It's not fair! I don't even know him, and I can't even love him," Jongup stated, tears threatening to pour from his eyes.

Yongguk let out a sigh. He didn't really know what to do at this point. He stuck his hands in his pocket and felt a velvet box in his hand. He took it out and remembered the Christmas present he was going to give to Jongup.

"Hey, Merry Christmas," Yongguk told him, giving him the box.

"Oh no! And I had everything planned!" Jongup cried out, accepting the box.

"What planned?" Yongguk asked.

"It's nothing. Thank you," Jongup said, opening the box.

Inside was a new necklace, one of what looked like a steampunk necklace with a clock on it.

"I know you've been eyeing that for months, so I called a friend of mine and he was able to get this done for you," Yongguk explained.

"Yongguk, I love it! Thank you! It's just what I needed. Can you help me put this on?" Jongup asked.

Yongguk took the necklace from his hand and wrapped it around Jongup's neck. He clasped it together and smiled softly. When Jongup turned around and smiled brightly at him, Yongguk's heart began to hurt. It has been like that since they were children, and Yongguk is sure that it wasn't going to go away.

* * *

 

General Kim Himchan walked down the hallway of the prison cells and stopped in front of the one he was looking for.

"Youngjae. I didn't think I would find you in here," Himchan said.

Youngjae turned his head to stare at the General. He sported a black and blue bruise on the left side of his face and a cut lip and cheek.

"General Himchan. To be honest, I didn't think I would see you so soon," Youngjae said bitterly.

"Youngjae, enough. You know, you were my best man out in that field," Himchan told him.

"And now I'm rotting in a jail cell. Thanks for that lovely reminder," Youngjae said.

"I didn't come here to remind you of anything. I came in here because I wanted to visit," Himchan told him.

"Well, too late for that now, right? You know, you could've visited me while I was in exile. Oh wait! You can't because you’re the queen's little lap dog," Youngjae said sarcastically.

Himchan was getting a bit annoyed right now, and a headache was beginning to form.

"Please don't start. You know exactly why I couldn't visit you and the real reason why you were placed there," Himchan told him, rubbing his face with his hand.

"I know. I just like giving you a hard time. Now why are you really here?" Youngjae asked.

"I was told that you helped the lost prince. You know that Queen Hyeri will do anything to eliminate her opponents, right?" Himchan questioned.

"I didn't know she bugged my home, though. If I'd known, then I would've done something else for them," Youngjae said.

"Well, now the prince is to marry the queen's son," Himchan told him.

"It won't work. Daehyun is in love with a concubine while Jongup is in love with his dearest friend, though I don't think Jongup and his friend know of this," Youngjae said.

"The queen has something. Please don't be alarmed when the cell gates are unleashed," Himchan said.

Youngjae raised an eyebrow and watched Himchan taking his leave. It's been so long since he's seen the elder that he was surprised that he even showed up. He still remembered the sleepless nights together, how they would comfort each other and take care of one another. Youngjae especially remembers hose familiar hands roaming his own bare body.

He shook the thoughts from his head and leaned his head against the cell wall. He really screwed this one up.

* * *

 

"Prince Jongup?" a voice called out.

Jongup turned his head and saw an unfamiliar face looking at him. He wore the same armored suit as the winter's soldier that was after him, except there was a tinge of snowflakes adorning his armor.

"Who are you?" Jongup asked him.

"I'm General Kim of the Winter's Soldier. Queen Hyeri told me to watch out for you until the start of the wedding," the man introduced.

"Well, General Kim, I'm in no need to service. I just need to get ready. I don't need you looking out for me until then," Jongup ordered.

General Kim smiled softly and bowed to him. He then left the room to leave Jongup to himself.

Jongup sighed and straightened out the cape he was meant to wear. He turned himself around and looked at what his maid servants (he really didn't want to call them that) called an ice mirror.

The iced mirror was a lot bigger than Jongup expected. This entire room was bigger than he expected. He placed the silver and blue cape over his shoulders and clipped it onto his silver and blue suit. He touched the necklace on his throat and smiled a little. He tucked the necklace inside his suit and continued to stare at the reflection.

"You look so different," he heard someone comment.

Jongup turned around and saw Yongguk walking into his room.

"What's different? The white hair? The crystal blue eyes? Or the fact that this suit makes me look like winter itself?" Jongup questioned.

At the mention of his hair, Jongup began to mess around with the silver locks. It was so new, yet so permanent. He felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a weight on his shoulder. He looked into the ice mirror and saw Yongguk burrowing his face into the younger's neck.

"Do you remember your first kiss?" Yongguk asked him.

Jongup felt his cheeks warm up a bit.

"Of course. You were my first kiss," Jongup told him.

 Jongup could feel Yongguk lips ghosting over his skin, making him shiver.

"You were so nervous and scared. I remembered the kids making fun of you for it," Yongguk told him.

"Of course, because everybody's had their first kiss before, even you. They thought it was weird that I didn't," Jongup explained.

"Then you remember how I found you? Underneath the weeping willow. You were crying about how the kids were making fun of you, and how you wanted to experience your first kiss," he said.

Jongup could feel himself growing warm. The ice mirror didn't really give him much. He turned his body around so they were both facing each other. Jongup pressed his hands against the older's clothed chest and looked up at him.

"I remember. You offered to kiss me, but I told you no," he said.

"I didn't want you to be sad anymore, so I offered again, telling you that it won't harm our friendship if you did," Yongguk explained.

Jongup remembered vividly. He remembered his cheeks stained with his tears and his eyes were puffy from crying too hard. He remembered Yongguk sitting in front of him, offering him a kiss to help him stop crying. When Jongup offered, Yongguk taught him how to properly kiss. For Jongup, it was awkward and he didn't have much experience. He pursed his lips when Yongguk kissed him. It was only a proper kiss when Yongguk tickled him and he finally had his first kiss.

"Why are you bringing it up?" Jongup asked him.

"Because sometimes it's better to remember your first than to remember the more recent," Yongguk explained.

"You know, when I was a kid, I had a crush on you. You were always so kind to me, and we always clicked so well. After a while, I guess the crush faded," Jongup said, playing around with the strings of Yongguk's jacket.

"And what about now?" he heard Yongguk ask.

Jongup looked up and felt his nose bumping into the older's more slanted nose. He could feel Yongguk's lips ghosting over his own.

"Your highness," someone called out.

Jongup bit his lip to stop him whining and looked to see who called him. Yongguk turned his head as well and the two saw General Kim standing by the door.

"The queen wishes to escort you down the aisle. Your friend must be in the crowd," General Kim told him.

Yongguk let Jongup go and followed General Kim, while Jongup attempted to steady his beating heart. He calmed himself down and exited the room, following behind General Kim.

"Jongup dear!" he heard a familiar voice greet.

Jongup turned his head and saw his supposed aunt walking up to him, plastering a smile that he wasn't entirely sure was real or not.

"Remember, don't be nervous. Soon after when you marry Daehyun, you will too rule by his side," Queen Hyeri said.

"But he's my cousin. I know it's supposedly okay in these lands, but where I'm from-"

"Hush. Now, we're only thirty seconds behind, but we'll make time if we go there now," she said.

Jongup was rushed through the giant wooden doors and the doors opened itself. He stopped in front of the red and gold carpet and saw everybody staring at him. He looked up and saw Daehyun standing beside what he assumed is a priest. Jongup straightened himself up and began to walk down the aisle, with the queen right behind him. He looked at the different guests and saw them whispering to one another. Too bad his new ice powers didn't grant him the power of enhanced hearing.

He turned his attention to Yongguk, who was sitting in the front and smiled softly at him. Jongup smiled back, and then returned his attention to where Daehyun is, who didn't exactly look too pleased. Jongup wasn't pleased either, but at least he can fake it for a bit. He walked up the steps and stood next to his new cousin.

"I see you didn't trip," Daehyun whispered as the priest began to talk to them and the crowd.

"I see you still have the same sour attitude," Jongup whispered back.

Daehyun glared at him. Jongup didn't understand why he has such a sour attitude towards him. Was it that he was going to divide his country? Or the fact that he's going to share it? Jongup didn't really know.

"As tradition comes, we will give our newly couple their chalice," he announced.

Jongup was handed a silver chalice, while Daehyun was handed a golden one. Jongup followed what Daehyun was doing and held it up in the air. He saw Yongguk behind Daehyun, who seemed to look… sad.

"The liquid filled in their chalice will symbolize their love and the bond for one another," he said, as he began to pour what looked like a blue liquid into each chalice. The priest then tied it with a dark red fabric and tied it into an elegant bow.

"This will symbolize their unity and commitment with one another. Once the two have emptied their chalice, their marriage will be official and their souls shall be bonded forever," the priest announced.

Jongup lowered his own chalice and saw Daehyun already drinking from his own. He tipped the chalice and stared at the blue liquid inside. He began to drink his own. It tasted sweet, yet so nostalgic. It reminded him of the winters he spent with Yongguk, of the snowball fights and the snowmen they created together. He emptied his chalice and felt his breath shortening. He dropped his chalice and clawed at his neck to get more air into his system.

"Jongup!" he heard someone calling out.

When did he fall? And when did Yongguk get here. He stared at Yongguk's face, gently cupped it, and let the darkness take over him.

* * *

 

Yongguk set Jongup down on the bed where the medics told him to place. He looks so small now. Yongguk didn't understand what happened. No one did.

"I'm sorry sir, but in order to save your friend, we need to do some research on him. Seeing as he's still conscious and alive, we need to figure out what the poison is so that we can be able to save him," a medic told him.

Yongguk only nodded his head. He stepped out of the room and sat down in one of the chairs. He waited patiently for the news to come to him.

"You're Jongup's friend, right?" a familiar voice asked.

Yongguk looked up and saw that it was the crowned prince, the one that the people love and adore. He couldn't find the words to speak with, so he only nodded his head and looked back at the man in front of him.

"They are looking for the cure for him. They're unsure of what poison was used and how he was able to ingest it, while I didn't," Daehyun said.

"Maybe the priest poisoned him," Yongguk concluded.

"We asked him and he said that he was doing his regular duties. He made sure that all the drinks and chalices were secure," Daehyun said.

Yongguk furrowed his eyebrows. Was the priest lying? Why would a priest want to poison someone he's never met before? Especially in over a couple of days that the two have been here? Nothing about what happened to Jongup is making sense. It all feels like some sort of dream that Yongguk shouldn't be taking part of.

"I should check on the scientists. They should be able to explain what happened to your friend," Daehyun said, about to walk out.

"He's your cousin, you know. He always told me when he was younger that he wished he knew his family, about his mom and dad, maybe about his aunts and uncles and the cousins he wished he knew. Do you ever wonder what'll happen if the fire never happened?" Yongguk asked him.

It was silent for a moment, which made Yongguk feel like Daehyun already left.

"Sometimes I wish that I knew that my cousin was alive. If I'd known when I was younger, I would've searched for him, even if my mother disapproved," he answered. "I wondered what'll happen if we grew side by side, and if my aunt and uncle were still alive. Maybe they would've still ruled, and I would have more cousins. Sometimes it's difficult to wonder what the future may hold if one changes it."

Yongguk heard the younger's footsteps walking away, and then nothing.

* * *

 

"The plan worked. The plan worked! Oh, I can celebrate!" the queen shouted.

Himchan stood there motionless. His eyes looked glazed over and his stance stiff.

"Oh relax, will you! My mind control can't be that powerful," Queen Hyeri said.

Himchan did not relax. He tried to strain himself from being taken over again. He hated that he was so weak minded, hated that he could give in to the queen so easily.

"We should celebrate! I know! Maybe our usual celebration will do the trick," Queen Hyeri said, taking a sip of her wine.

"I'm sorry, but my heart belongs to another," Himchan finally uttered out.

The queen merely pouted and set her wine glass down.

"Oh, it's for that poor boy in the cell, isn't it? No matter, he can watch while you and I have our usual celebration," the queen said.

"Why are we celebrating in the first place?" Himchan asked.

"Now, I mustn't tell you that! It will ruin the suspense. And the surprise!" Queen Hyeri said, giggling like mad.

 Himchan could feel himself getting worried, but he didn't dare voice out those opinions.

"I'm bored with you. Leave me! I shall celebrate on my own!" Queen Hyeri said.

Himchan left the queen's quarters and began to make his way towards the cell to visit Youngjae again, when he saw that Youngjae's cell was empty.

This wasn't good.

* * *

 

Yongguk clutched onto Jongup's hand and continued staring at his unconscious form. The doctors changed his clothes into something more comfortable, leaving the necklace Yongguk gave him. He gently kissed his fingers and waited for Jongup to wake up.

"He looks so peaceful," a familiar voice said.

Yongguk turned his head and saw Youngjae standing by him. His was looked a bit swollen, and it seemed that his face was healing just a bit.

"They're still trying to find out what the root cause of his demise. Many people are saying poison," Yongguk said.

"What is the poison isn't in the drink? What if it was laced?" Youngjae questioned.

Yongguk thought about it. It made sense. It could be why Daehyun wasn't poisoned and Jongup was.

"The chalices. Did they wash it?" Yongguk asked.

"I don't think so. They need it for DNA evidence," Youngjae said.

"You need to-"

" _I_ can't do anything. I was sentenced to a cell and I escaped. _You_ can tell them, though," Youngjae said.

"They don't even like me. They say that I reek of human and that I shouldn't even be here," Yongguk said.

The two only stared at each other, until they heard the door open. They turned their head and saw Daehyun peeking in.

"I see you haven't left his side. And Youngjae. What a pleasant surprise," Daehyun greeted.

"Daehyun, the chalice was laced! That's why Jongup was poisoned and you weren't," Yongguk told him.

Daehyun stared at him for a couple of minutes, and then turned his attention to Youngjae.

"Did you figure that out?" Daehyun asked Youngjae.

"Think about it. Why would Jongup be poisoned and not you? If the drink was the problem, then why aren't you lying in a hospital bed with Junhong waiting on you by your bedside? It's because one of the chalice was laced with a certain poison. The priest wouldn't do it because he doesn't know Jongup enough to perform the assassination. However, there is someone who will," Youngjae concluded.

"My mother," Daehyun figured out.

Yongguk felt so lost and confused. Why would the queen murder her own nephew? Unless the story that Youngjae was telling is true, then that could be the reason why. But then why not murder her own son?

"She wanted you to be king and not share the throne," Yongguk concluded.

"Excuse me?" Daehyun questioned.

"Think about it. Your mom murdered her sister and nephew no problem, right? She could've easily killed you instantly, but she didn't because she wanted to mold you into the king she wanted. She doesn't want you to share the throne with your cousin, so she's not only eliminating her competition, but also yours," Yongguk stated.

"I need those scientists to run some tests on the chalice. I am not letting my cousin die because of my mother's selfish deeds," Daehyun said, leaving the room.

Once the door closed, Youngjae followed right behind him.

"I need to hide. They already know I escaped when the cell doors opened. They're looking for their fugitives, and I just made that list," Youngjae said.

Youngjae slipped out of the room and the door closed behind them. Yongguk was the only one left, like always. He settled himself back in his chair and held onto the younger's hand again. He sighed to himself and kissed his fingers again and hoped to whatever being is out there to make sure that Jongup wakes up.

* * *

 

"You want me to run some tests on the chalice?" one of the scientists asked.

"As your king, I'm ordering you to do it," Daehyun demanded.

The scientists all looked at each other. The tests on the drink itself was a complete bust, so why should they run tests on a chalice?

"We have other things to research. We can't keep looking for dead ends on something that we can't find," another said.

"I'm ordering you to do this. If not, believe me I will find other scientists to do the job for me while you three are out on the streets," Daehyun stated.

They finally agreed on the condition that they would be paid more. Daehyun gave them his word and left the science lab. They said that they will contact him first and only him when they found the results. He rubbed his face with his hands and already felt the stress being pushed down on his shoulders. He walked into his room and closed the door behind him.

"My prince. I wasn't expecting you for another hour or two," he heard Junhong say.

He turned his head and saw Junhong coming out of the restroom, wearing his usual concubine outfit. It consisted of a silver metal belt with two long blue and white fabrics to cover his more private areas.

"We may have discovered the root cause of my cousin's fate. My mother, however, is someone that I will have to deal with later," Daehyun said.

Suddenly, he heard a bang in the bathroom. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked towards the bathroom.

"My prince, there is no need to go in there," Junhong told him.

Daehyun ignored him and made his way inside. On the floor was Junhong, with his hands and feet tied and his mouth iced shut. Suddenly, it clicked.

"Mother!" Daehyun shouted.

He was met with something metal and he soon passed out on the bathroom floor. The fake Junhong shimmered back into itself and revealed the queen, glaring harshly at her son and his concubine.

"Oh my son, you would've made a great king if you were born in the winter months," Queen Hyeri said.

She walked away from the two in the bathroom and walked down the wall. She shimmered into her son and walked proudly. It felt good being born in the winter months.

* * *

 

Yongguk cleaned his face in the bathroom and looked into the mirror. It was so strange being here. Everything was so cold and made of ice. It felt so foreign and so… Yongguk didn't have words to describe everything about this place.

" _Are you sure his friend isn't in there?_ " he heard a familiar voice ask.

"We checked, your highness," a voice answered.

He heard the voices getting closer. He placed his ear on the door and listened in. He heard the door open and pairs of shoes making their way inside.

"So what are the results?" he heard Daehyun ask.

"It's a potion, really. A complicated and extremely specific at that. The first kiss of one's true love. Apparently, what the potion is to do is that whoever is Jongup's first kiss must wake them, but Jongup must be in love with that person first," one of the scientist explained.

And have we found that true love?" Daehyun asked them.

"We're searching the database as we speak. It's difficult to find, since he was never raised here and we don't have a file on him. We're searching through the human world as well," they answered.

"Excellent. Leave then. I must be alone with my cousin," Daehyun ordered.

"Yes, your highness."

Yongguk heard them leave the room. He tried to settle his breathing. He could wake Jongup up, if Jongup is in love with him that is. He peaked out the room and saw Daehyun staring at the unconscious Jongup on the bed.

"Oh my dear, sweet nephew. Your powers are growing so fast, even with that snowflake necklace your nanny tried to give you when you were a babe," Daehyun said.

Yongguk furrowed his eyebrows. He saw Daehyun shimmer into Queen Hyeri, who glared at him.

"I was, too, born in the winter months. Your mother wasn't, yet she was the oldest and took power of the throne. She was too weak to rule. When I told the council this, they ignored me, told me I was foolish to think that power triumphs birth year. And now that you're here, my son will be off the throne and with you ruling a place you do not know."

Queen Hyeri got on top of the bed and straddled his waist, pulling a knife from her thigh. Yongguk looked around for a weapon, any weapon. He found a towel rack, a plunger, and soap. He took a towel and slowly slipped out of the bathroom.

"And now I will kill you. And make sure my child rules with my obedience," she declared, raising the knife over her head.

Yongguk quickly wrapped the towel around her throat, pulling her off him and down onto the floor. He kept the towel around her throat, but she was much stronger. She scratched at his hand hard, releasing her from the towel. Yongguk held onto his bleeding arm and glared at her.

"Stay out of this, mortal! This is not your fight," Queen Hyeri ordered.

"No, but he's my friend and I'm not going to let you hurt him!" Yongguk shouted.

Yongguk felt cold and leaned his body against the door. All around him was icicles from the ceiling and floor, trapping him in the corner.

"Trust me, mortal. This is not your fight so _stay out of it_ ," she ordered again.

Yongguk saw her creating a sharp icicle from the palm of her hand and walked back to where Jongup was. Yongguk saw the knife that Queen Hyeri used before laying just a few feet away from him. He stiffly moved towards the frozen cell and reached over to grab the knife. It took him at least five tries before he succeeded in getting it. He carefully slipped out of the frozen cell and walked over towards her. Queen Hyeri situated herself on top of Jongup again and raised a knife over her head. However, she wasn't quick enough, as Yongguk used the knife and stabbed her in the back. Queen Hyeri looked over her shoulder and saw Yongguk glaring at her, until her body began to glow a brilliant crystal blue, and then crushed into powder.

Yongguk blew the iced powder off the bed and looked over at Jongup. There was a bit of blood on his cheek, but other than that he looked unharmed. He pushed a bit of his new silver hair and pressed his lips against Jongup's forehead. He then loved his lips onto Jongup's mouth and gave him a small peck. When he looked up, he saw Jongup's cheeks filled with color and inhaled sharply. He opened his eyes and looked up.

"Yongguk?" Jongup questioned.

"Hello," he greeted.

Jongup furrowed his eyebrows and looked around. He stood up from the bed, and then clutched onto his head.

"Where am I? I… We were back home. It was Christmas, I remembered. I thought…"

"Hey, you're okay. We're okay," Yongguk assured him, hugging him close to his chest.

"But… it felt so real," Jongup said, looking at the white and blue room. It felt so cold, yet so familiar.

"I know. But you're here now. I'm right here," Yongguk said.

Jongup took a deep breath and clutched onto Yongguk like a lifeline, in case this was all a dream, too, and Yongguk wasn't real.

"Your highness?" a voice asked.

The two broke from their hug and looked over at whoever was speaking to them. Daehyun and an unfamiliar man looked inside the room and saw Jongup up and alive.

"You're alive!" Daehyun shouted.

"Your mother is also dead. Sorry about that," Yongguk apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, don't be. She was a pain in everyone's neck. I'm just surprised she hasn't been killed by assassins yet," Daehyun said.

"Well, what's going to happen now? I don't wish to rule," Jongup told him.

"We will find a way for you to visit both the mortal realm and the winter realm. For now, rest my cousin. You've had a long week and Yongguk here hasn't left your side since you were poisoned," Daehyun told him.

Jongup looked up at Yongguk, who had a bit of a red tinge on his cheeks.

"We will be back to come and get you. For now, you two shall rest," Daehyun said, leaving the room to leave them alone.

Once the door was closed, the room became awkward and tense. Yongguk looked over at Jongup and saw that his eyes were back to their chocolate brown color.

"Your eyes changed back," Yongguk pointed out.

Jongup furrowed his eyebrows and looked in the mirror across the room. Yongguk was right; his eyes did change back. And so did his skin color. Although, his hair was a different story.

"People back home are going to think I'm pretentious for dying my hair silver," Jongup commented, playing around with his new silver locks.

"Aw, but I think it suits you," Yongguk called out.

Jongup rolled his eyes and continued to stare at his reflection. He felt a pair of familiar arms around his waist and relaxed against his chest.

"I know you don't want to talk about it. If you wish to, I'm right here. If you don't feel the same way, we can still be friends. I want nothing more than our friendship with one ano-"

Jongup didn't give him time to finish his ramblings. He turned around and kissed Yongguk hard on the mouth. The kiss was soft and slow, with Yongguk placing one hand on Jongup's hip and the other cradling his face. The two finally separated, allowing each other to breath.

"Sorry. I had to stop you rambling. I don't care what happens when we go home. I want to be with you and only you," Jongup confessed.

Yongguk smiled brightly and kissed his cheek, giving him a bone-crushing hug. Jongup only laughed and hugged him just as tight.

* * *

 

"Citizens of Winter! The queen has fallen," Daehyun announced.

Everybody began to cheer. Jongup was a bit surprised by how everybody seemed relieved to see the queen gone.

"In her place, I shall rule a just and fair kingdom. You shall not live in fear any longer. You are free from her cruel rule," Daehyun said.

Everybody seemed so relieved and Jongup swore he saw a couple of people crying from hearing the news. Not from grief, but from happiness.

"I know you will not want me as your king. I understand that. So I wish to hear other suggestions-"

"Long live King Daehyun, the Just!" Jongup heard someone shout.

Soon, everybody began to chant 'long live King Daehyun' loudly. Daehyun raised his hands up to silence everybody.

"Thank you for your kindness. Now, as many of you know, my lost cousin, Jongup, has come home to us. However, he does not wish to live here. He will, however, be visiting from time to time. He shall now be known has Lord Jongup, for he does not wish to rule the Winter Land. For this, we present him a gift," Daehyun announced.

The concubine, known as Junhong as Jongup was told, presented the same snowflake pendant that Youngjae took off his neck. He accepted the present and smiled widely at him. He looked over at Youngjae, who seemed to be held by General Kim.

"We wish you good health and to visit whenever you wish. Don't be a stranger to us, cousin," Daehyun told him.

Jongup bowed to him and looked over at Youngjae.

"I was fixing the snowflake a little bit. I programmed it to teleport you and your companion, but to also make sure that it doesn't cripple your powers. Come to the ice palace one day and I'll teach you," Youngjae offered.

Jongup only nodded his head. He closed his eyes and thought of home. When he opened his eyes, he saw the portal open and the image of his home was visible to his eyes.

"Ready?" Yongguk asked him.

Jongup laced his fingers with his own. "Always."

The two stepped through the portal, towards the mortal world. Towards home.


End file.
